


Elsamaren Drabbles

by holographicbubbles



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/F, Fluff, Frohana (Disney), Slow Burn, and the nokk likes yeeting people, does the Anna & Ryder friendship have a ship name???????, elsa is terrible at self-care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 74
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographicbubbles/pseuds/holographicbubbles
Summary: Just a series of 100-word drabbles following Elsa and Maren's relationship progressing. Wrote this at night. Meant for it to be one. Ended up writing way more than that. To be updated when I feel like it, because I have way too many actual works on hand. These are just for fun.Frohana and Elsamaren fluff with a bit of Anna & Ryder shenanigans thrown in. Stir it up and you're left with a bubbling pot of, well... this.Or, the oblivious lesbian and the disaster bisexual somehow end up together after pining for each other. Of course, one did it unknowingly and the other was under the assumption the the other was straight...It was Ryder and Anna's fault, really.
Relationships: Anna & Ryder Nattura, Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 454
Kudos: 245





	1. berries

“So… don’t eat this one?” Elsa held out a white berry.

“That’ll kill you.”

“What about this one?” she held out a red one. 

“That one’s bad, but sometimes red ones are good,” Maren shrugged. Elsa frowned. She was cute when confused. 

_ Where did that come from?  _ Maren blushed. She led Elsa to a bush of purple berries. 

“These are good.”

Elsa groaned. “How am I supposed to remember all of these?” 

“There's a rhyme. It goes like this: White and yellow, kill a fellow. Purple and blue, good for you. Red…” she paused. “Could be good, could be dead.” 


	2. firelight

The fire crackled in front of Maren. She thought of Elsa’s cute face.  _ Wow, I thought that again.  _ She blushed at the intrusive thought.  _ She is, though… cute.  _

Speak of the devil- or ice witch spirit-protector Fifth-Spirit-thingy-person, really, Elsa walked up to her. 

“Hey!” Maren stood up. “Sup?” 

Elsa gave her a warm smile. Maren was baffled on how someone so cold could have such a warm grin.  _ She’s not cold. She’s just made of the cold, there's a difference.  _

“Game night on Friday? My family wants to properly meet my new friend.”

Maren melted.  _ That was adorable.  _ “Of course.” 


	3. together

Elsa was completely terrible at charades. Maren could not figure out anything she was doing for the life of her. 

Maren was sure she’d left that out on purpose when she was talking about what they did for game nights.

Olaf cheated by rearranging himself. Maren was getting used to there being an _alive_ snowman.

Anna was… okay. She over-exaggerated her body movements to the point of unrecognizability. 

Kristoff only won when he was paired with Anna. It was either telepathy or couple’s intuitiveness.

Maren was falling in love with Elsa’s family. Mostly the Elsa part of that. But still.


	4. floating

Maren watched Elsa floating in the distance on Gale. Presumably, unless Elsa recently became able to fly. She smiled at the sight. Though she was far away, Elsa looked happy, which was good. Maren could hear her faint laughter. It was quite possibly the best noise she’d ever heard. She blushed. Bruni hopped up on the log she was sitting on. He curled up, seemingly watching Elsa as well. 

“She’s pretty, isn’t she?” _I just said that. To a lizard. Who can probably understand me._

Bruni puffed out a small flame. Maren laughed.

“I’ll take that as a ‘you agree.’" 

  
  



	5. stitches

Maren’s rough hands moved over Elsa’s, showing them where to go. She was helping Elsa set up a tent, since the Northuldra were nomadic, constantly building her own tent out of ice had proved to be rather tiresome. They were warm, a nice contrast to Elsa’s cold hands. 

“Like this,” Maren said, stitching an X into a sheet of leather using a bone needle. Elsa bit her tongue as she tried to follow the step, partially in concentration, but she was also keeping herself from blurting out some inappropriate comment like ‘You’re cute.’ That was… a normal friend thing, right? 

  
  



	6. blush

Anna was visiting, for once, instead of the other way around. She rarely did, since the trip  _ to  _ the forest took about one to two days, but the trip to Arendelle took only a few hours because Elsa had the Nokk. 

“Elsa!” Anna ran to her older sister and engulfed her in a hug. “How have you and Honeymaren been?”

Elsa blushed at the thought of her friend. “Good. She’s been teaching me how to get around. Be Northuldra,” she motioned to her outfit. Northuldra leathers. 

“You look good,” Anna mused. “Are you blushing?”

“What!” Elsa quickly turned away. “No.” 


	7. warmth

“Hey,” Honeymaren leaned into Elsa’s side, startling the blonde from her thoughts. “Enjoying the fire?”

Elsa shrugged. “I don’t really need it. I don’t exactly get cold, unless I’m sick or whatever. Which, oddly enough, tends to happen in the summer.”

“Well, since we don’t have fire then, I’d be happy to help warm you up.” 

Elsa’s eyes widened. 

“Not like that! No, I just meant like, I could give you a hug… or I don’t know, make you a fur blanket?” Honeymaren hid her face. Elsa gave her a smile, resting her chin on Maren’s shoulder. 

“That’d be nice.”


	8. hands

Ahtohallan always left her with a sense of completeness. She went from time to time to check on things. 

“Hi,” Maren grinned as Elsa slipped off of Nokk, handing her a small basket of berries. 

“I presume I can eat these?”

“Yes,” Maren laughed. She took Elsa’s hand in hers, and they walked through to the fire. Elsa rested her head on Maren’s shoulder, feeling Maren smile at the motion. Maren’s hand loosened slightly, but Elsa gripped it back tighter.

_ Never let go. _

Yelena caught her eye from across the clearing, an amused glint in her eye. 

Elsa blushed.  _ What?  _


	9. friends

“WHAT THE-” Maren clasped a hand over her brother’s mouth.

“Shhhhhh!” she narrowed her eyes. “She’s over there,” she nodded towards the spirit-girl who was creating ice sculptures for kids. 

“You like the fifth-spirit. The one who literally tamed four rogue elements with a wave of her hand,” Ryder hissed. 

Maren groaned. “She’s never gonna like me back! It’s bad enough that I’m completely useless compared to her! Is being gay even allowed in Arendelle? Ugh! She’s probably straight.” 

“You guys seem very close,” Ryder shrugged. “Like, more so than usual friends. And who cares? Elsa probably-” 

“Shhhhh! She’s coming!” 


	10. chocolate

Elsa brought Maren to Arendelle again. It was nice being there, and Elsa seemingly enjoyed showing her around. 

“Oh! Have you tried chocolate yet?” Elsa’s eyes brightened. “Come on! You have to try some,” she pulled Maren into a shop. 

“Your majesty,” the salesman inside bowed.

“Just Elsa, please,” Elsa grinned. “This is my friend, Honeymaren!” she thrust Maren forward. “C’mon, try this one.”

Elsa handed her a dark-brown square. Maren popped it in her mouth, watching as Elsa did the same. A soft moan left the blonde’s mouth and her eyes slid shut. Maren smiled around the milky-sweet candy. 


	11. family

Anna came to the Northuldra on Friday. Elsa returned from Ahtohallan with memories that she could hopefully show to her sister.

“...Anna’s love could hold up the world,” their mother said in the memory that Elsa recreated. 

“We’ll tell her when we get home,” their father agreed. Anna sniffed as the memory flurried away and then thrust her arms around Elsa. 

“Thank you. And, Elsa, you do deserve joy, even if it brings your powers out just as strongly as fear.”

“Thanks, Anna,” Elsa brushed away a tear from the redhead’s eyes. “They believed in you, and so do I.”


	12. sunset

“Oh come on, it’s Friday night! That means...!”

“...Chocolate?” Elsa guessed slowly.

“Noo!” Anna groaned. “Game night! Come on, we’re getting you out of the forest for one day.”

“But I- I have to protect,” she stumbled over her words. “The spirits need me!” Bruni jumped onto her shoulder. “See?”

Anna rolled her eyes. “Where’s Nokk?”

Elsa pointed to the water. “Where’d you think he’d be?”

Anna grabbed Elsa’s hand and pulled her onto Nokk. “Come on, it’s one day. Let’s go home.”

_ Homeward bound,  _ she thought, a lazy smile forming on her lips as they rode into the sunset.


	13. charades

Anna took a slip of paper from Sven. She smirked, tossing the now-crumpled paper aside. 

“Waving?”

“Kissing?”

Silence. Anna groaned. 

They didn’t get it. Not that Anna had expected _Elsa_ to, but she thought Kristoff might.   
“Starts with an L?” she said, exasperated. Kristoff smiled knowingly.

“Elsa!” he laughed. 

“Correct!” Anna said, while her thoughts were screaming:  _ Yes! Exactly!  _

“What!?” Elsa frowned. “My name starts with  _ E,  _ you morons. _ ” _

“Lesbian, you doof,” Anna sat back down and ruffled Elsa’s hair. 

“I’m not-” Elsa covered her face. 

“Honeymaren?” Anna smirked. “Everyone knows already, my dear, oblivious sister.”

“Oh,” Elsa blushed. “Yes.” 


	14. crush

“It’s not  _ that  _ hard,” Elsa frowned. “Just tell Honeymaren that-”

“Tell Honeymaren what?” Ryder came up next to her. Elsa gasped. 

“Ryder! Nothing-” she shook her head. “Actually, can we talk?”

“Sure! What are you gonna tell Maren?” 

_You just_ _tell your crush’s brother that- crush, wow._ She blushed. 

“You’re blushing! Yes!” Ryder pumped his fist in the air. “You finally figured it out!”

“Figured what out?”

“Everyone knows that you and Maren are practically together. Really, have you seen yourselves?” 

“What!?”

“Sorry, not  _ everyone _ . The only people who don’t know about you and Maren are… well, you and Maren.”


	15. purgatory

Usually, when Anna went up North, she was inseparable from Elsa. Ryder noticed that today, however, she was sitting alone. He walked up to her. “Hey, Anna.” 

“Oh! Hi, Ryder. What’s up?”

“Well… I assume Elsa’s told you.”

“About Maren?” Anna snickered. “Yeah. Look at them. Useless.”

Ryder followed her gaze, and even from the distance it was obvious they were flirting with each other. Unsuccessfully and completely oblivious to the other’s teasing. “Totally and completely useless,” he rolled his eyes.

“We need to do something to end this pining purgatory,” Anna smirked. 

“Please. What do you have in mind?” 

  
  



	16. lunch

“My dearest sister, whom I love so-”

“What do you want?”

“We haven’t really had any time together in a while.”

Maren arched a brow. 

“Lunch? We can bring…” Ryder listed off her favorite foods. 

“Hmm,” Maren shrugged. “Fine.” 

* * *

“Mare?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve had a small setback and unfortunately won’t be able to join you for lunch.” 

“Great. Lunch alone.” 

“Not necessarily alone…”

“What do you mean?” 

“You could go with Elsa.”

“That's... great, actually,” it was, though she'd looked forward to time with her brother. 

Maren could spend time with Ryder later.

For now, she was going to find Elsa.


	17. tree

“Hey Elsa!”

“Oh, hi, Maren. Is something wrong?”

“Nope!” Maren grinned. “Just wondering if, maybe… you wanted to go for a picnic?” 

“Oh, uh, sure!” Elsa grinned. Spirits, Maren loved that grin. She blushed. 

“Great! We can eat it under your favorite tree, the weeping willow over there,” Maren nodded to a short, lone tree. 

“How- how did you know that’s my favorite tree?” Elsa looked touched, but also confused. “I’ve never told anyone that.”

_ Stalker much, Maren?  _ Maren shook her head to clear it. “You always gravitate toward it, I’ve noticed. And you’ve remarked on its beauty to Yelena.”


	18. picnic

“This is nice,” Elsa looked up at the sky through the low-hanging leaves of the willow. “Thank you for inviting me.” 

“Oh, um, my pleasure,” Maren smiled. “I- I always like eating and hanging out with my- my friends.” 

Elsa looked back at her, trying to keep the slight sadness off of her face. It was clear that Maren didn’t think of her as more than a friend. “Me too,” she agreed instead. If only there was a way for Maren to see how Elsa felt. 

Maren moved closer to her. “Have I ever mentioned how pretty your eyes are?”

  
  
  



	19. letters

_Dearest sister of mine, Elsa,_

_You are very fond of that friend of yours, Honeymaren. Maybe instead of admiring her from afar, could you communicate your desires to her?_

_Your concerned sister,_

_Anna_

* * *

_Anna,_

_What_

_Love,_

_Elsa_

* * *

_My idiotic, Elsa-y sister, Elsa,_

_I am going to put this in words where you cannot possibly pretend to not understand me:_

_Have. you. talked. to. Honeymaren._

_With love from your still-concerned sister,_

_Anna_

* * *

_Anna,_

_Have I done_ **_what?_ **

_Your now-confused sister,_

_Elsa_

* * *

_Elsa,_

**_Talk. To. Maren._ **

_Anna_

* * *

_Elsa,_

_Do not ignore me!_

_Anna_

* * *

_Elsa,_

_Screw it. I’m coming to the forest._

_Anna_


	20. confusion

“ELSA!” 

The blonde jumped upon hearing her name, turning around after she caught her breath to face her sister. She quickly folded up the note she was holding, but it had already caught Anna’s eye and the redhead nodded toward it.

“I see you’ve been getting my letters,” she said accusingly. 

“They don’t make any sense though,” Elsa frowned. “Of course I talk to Maren! I see her every day!” 

Anna sighed. “Have. You. Talked. To. Maren. About. Your. Feelings.”

Elsa blinked slowly. “What... do you mean? Anyway, we went on a picnic the other day.”

Anna groaned and facepalmed.

  
  
  



	21. escalate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for like, not updating. Here's an Anna & Ryder chapter to compensate because now they're rivaling the Ice Bros as my OTP (platonically)

“So… sending them to lunch together didn’t work.”

Ryder rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Our attempts might need some escalation... You should have seen Maren,” he shook his head. “She was all up in Elsa’s face and heart-eying her, and your sister-” he sighed. 

“Let me guess,” Anna groaned. “Completely oblivious yet also gawking at Maren?”

“Yeah. She was being…”

“An idiot?”

“Well, yes. But really, what I was going to say was  _ Elsa.” _

“What more did we expect?” Anna punched Ryder’s shoulder. 

“In reality, not much,” Ryder laughed. Anna smirked.

“I think it’s time we get some… new _ friends  _ involved." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I know this isn't much in the grand scheme of things going on in the world right now, but I drafted a coming out. To send to my friends. It's like a thousand words as of right now. I have no idea when I will send it... or if I even have the emotional strength to. I know they're supportive, but it's still hard. So yeah. Any support would be nice while I'm working up the courage to send it. I'll keep you updated if I go through with it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> -al <3
> 
> (I wish there was a way to type like a... melting heart. Something kind of like the clocks in The Persistence of Memory because that's how I am feeling now. Hm. Idk.)


	22. air

Their ‘meeting’ (if one could even call it a meeting) had ended with a fistbump, which, now that Ryder thought about it, was quite childish. 

“Gale? We need to talk… it’s about Elsa, and I’m pretty sure you know why. Wow,” he stopped with a sigh. “I’m talking to the wind… what Maren would say if she saw me now.”

There was a rustle in the leaves nearby and a gust of wind went past Ryder’s face. “Hi Gale,” he mused. “You’re smart. I think you know what to do with her, don’t you?”

The spirit merely chirped in response.


	23. water

Anna carefully darted through the trees, keeping a watchful eye out for her sister. Since Elsa moved into the forest, the least surprising thing she’d done was jump out of trees at random moments. Much higher on the list was what had started this whole endeavor. 

“Nokk?” she called out when she neared the edge of the water, a quizzical expression drawing itself across her face. “Is that even your name?”

The horse rose majestically from the waves with a whinny. Anna’s eyes darted around before they settled on the water. 

“Okay, good. So here’s what you have to do…”


	24. earth

So it had come to this.

The earth giants.

Great. 

“Aha- you lost,” Anna had shrieked, retreating the hand that had brought her to glory from outside Ryder’s fist. “Yes! I get Bruni!” 

“Hello?” he yelled and gulped. “Earth… giants? Are you there?”

He sighed. Of course they were, they were everywhere. “It’s about your beloved fifth-spirit!”

There was a slight tremor in the ground and then one of the larger giants rose. 

“Thank you,” Ryder gasped in relief. “So… Elsa and Maren.”

The giant nodded in recognition and puckered its lips. Ryder laughed. “It seems you get it already.”


	25. fire

Anna laughed. She had beaten Ryder to the good spir-

Okay. The earth giants weren’t  _ bad,  _ Anna just didn’t like them that much after the whole dam… situation. “Hi Bruni!” she said as the lizard scampered up her outstretched arm. 

Lowering her voice an ounce, she continued. “So… I can’t really imagine your use-”

The spirit cocked it’s head, almost in indignation. 

“Sorry. You’re going to be plenty helpful.”

Bruni seemed to agree with that. Anna rolled her eyes.

“But you get it, don’t you?” 

Bruni trilled, dancing around on thankfully-blue paws. 

“Anyway, this is your part of the plan…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a whole dam...n situation


	26. GALE

"Stop! Put me down! _GALE!"_

Maren looked up at the annoyed screech to see Elsa trying unsuccessfully to fight the wind spirit, who had picked her up… and now- oh shoot-

Gale slammed Elsa into Maren’s chest, causing the pair to tumble to the ground. 

Elsa smiled awkwardly at Maren from her position above her as she rolled off. “That was awkward,” she grimaced. “I don’t know what got into them,” she pointedly glared at the sky. 

The spirit responded by knocking her back on top of Maren. Elsa gave an embarrassed chuckle, screaming at the wind after getting up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since this work has become the documentation of my fairly weird life, I might as well just let you all know that my cat's name is Kevin Murphy. Yep. 
> 
> This is him! He's such a cute mashed potato (and also insane)!!!! He loves anything he can eat, being a crazy maniac, and belly rubs! (And yes, he's a cat. He's strange, just like everything else in my life) He's my babyyyyy i love him  
> 


	27. close

Gale was proving to be difficult today, and Elsa was not sure why. All she knew is that it included Maren for some reason, and that Gale wouldn’t let her be six feet away from the brunette without pushing her back closer. “So….” she’d been trying to make small talk… because after what was probably their fourth hour within a very close proximity of each other, they’d run out of things to say. “I have… nothing to say.”

“Gale?” Maren called out. “I have to get changed…”

Elsa wasn’t sure she’d mind if Gale didn’t let her out.

Wait, _what?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, yes i did


	28. powers

Finally, after several hours, Gale had let Maren and Elsa separate. Finally.

Did Elsa say finally already? 

While she was sure that she could spend hours upon hours more basking in Maren’s light-

Maren’s  _ light?  _ Since  _ when _ did Elsa think like that?

-it was good to get a break from being that  _ close  _ to her, because for the sake of literally everyone, it kept her powers from going haywire. Heh. How would she have explained her powers suddenly going crazy, especially when she was visibly  _ not  _ sick?  _ ‘Oh yeah, I just really… erm, like you… and…’ _

Yeah, nope. Not happening. 


	29. BRUNI

The hem of Elsa’s dress was on fire. Because, of course Bruni _had_ to chase her out of her tent with a stream of flames. 

Not only her dress, but her tent was inches away from getting set on fire, Bruni wouldn’t leave her alone… and worst of all, Elsa didn’t really care. Of course, Bruni had decided to force her to go to Maren’s tent. 

When she arrived, Maren tossed a bucket of water at her.

And then gently tended to the burns that Bruni had given her. 

Elsa was  _ so _ close to tearing her hair out in exasperation. 


	30. expectations

Of the things Maren was expecting to happen at the end of a very-long and very-hard day of pretending not to like Elsa, the last thing she expected would be for Elsa to show up in front of her tent.

Especially not in  _ literal  _ flames. 

Or that she would now be carefully applying bandages to slightly-burnt skin. That Elsa would be close enough to touch. That Maren  _ was _ touching her.

Or that Elsa would be close enough to kiss.

This was a whole lot harder than she cared to confess. 

Apparently, the spirits  _ really _ disliked Maren.

Of course they did.


	31. pain

Elsa's eyes fluttered open the next morning in a cot that had been set up next to Maren's. She shot upright, wincing as the pain from the burn on her leg sunk in. “Maren..." she breathed. "I’m sorry about last-”

"Elsa," Maren cut her off. “Does it seem like I care? You were hurt. I like helping the perso-” Maren choked on the words she'd almost said. “...How’s the leg?” 

“...painful. But okay. I’m... leaving now, if... that's alright.”

“If you're sure... that's okay." 

“I am... Leaving now, that is. And sure. See you,” she said with an awkward chuckle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pain; physical or emotional suffering, distress or discomfort. This chapter was pain for all of us. Elsa and Maren too. Bruni burnt Elsa's leg, Elsa left Maren... (cause she's awkward) and us, we have to suffer watching these gay idiots. They're getting dumber and more useless by the _word_. Especially our blonde-haired dummy.  
> She can't hold a three-second long conversation with Maren!!!! AFDSGHJBKNLM SHE'S A DISASTER ADFGFHGJHKJL
> 
> And it's totally not like I could do anything about that. And I did say this was a slow burn. So.


	32. running

Elsa limped her way down to the water, her leg aching with every step. It hurt a lot more than she was letting on.

The pain could be ignored. Maren couldn’t. Elsa’s brain had fogged once she’d realized how close Maren was, only able to think about how she had to get away. Again. Luckily, the Nokk would take her to Arendelle and she could spend the day sulking in the castle.

She undoubtedly  _ wanted _ to spend the day with Maren. Anna would ask her why she was running, since that was the case.

And Elsa?

She didn’t know why. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (suggestion: don't ignore the pain)


	33. cooperate

The Nokk materialized from the waves.

“Hey,” Elsa murmured, grimacing as she slung her leg over his back. “To Arendelle, please.”

Nokk refused to move. “Could  _ one _ of you  _ please _ cooperate for  _ once _ ?” Elsa pleaded. Nokk whinnied in what seemed to be displeasure, pawing at the floor with what could be interpreted as a look of indignance on his liquid face. Elsa rolled her eyes and jumped off his back.

“I guess I’ll do this by myself,” she muttered, starting to freeze the water over. Nokk reared and slammed his head into her chest, knocking Elsa flat into the water.


	34. NOKK

Elsa spluttered as her head surfaced from underneath the waves. “What is  _ wrong  _ with you?!!” she screamed at Nokk, prompting the spirit to knock her underwater again, where she sucked in a lungful of water. 

She reemerged only when Nokk pulled her from underneath. Then, he butted her stomach, sending her flying over patches of grass… and she landed with a thud and a deep groan outside nowhere other than-

Maren’s tent. 

Elsa waited for Maren to inevitably seek the commotion, too apathetic to stand. When Maren did, she took in Elsa’s sopping frame and turned to the sea.

_ “NOKK!!!!”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nokk's over here just yeeting people... where can I sign up?


	35. fine

“Elsa, you okay?” Maren knelt down next to her.

Elsa let out a hysterical giggle.

“Yep,” she started to stand. “Okay, good, fine, one-hundred percent-  _ agh!”  _ she cried out and clutched her side. Upon skirting her dress around a bit, she found the beginnings of a bruise. “Great.” 

“Do you want to change into something… less wet? I’ve got some clothes you could borrow.”

“I think I’m-” a shiver ripped through Elsa’s muscles and her teeth clattered together. 

“I don’t want you getting sick.” 

Elsa rolled her eyes. “I don’t get sick.”

“Anna would beg to differ!” Ryder chimed in.


	36. clothes

“There we go,” Maren held up a set of thick furs to Elsa, who was actively trying not to shiver. “They should fit, even if they’re a little wide.”

The clothes would at least suffice in keeping her warm and dry. “Do you want me to leave so you can change?”

Elsa nodded, looking disdainfully at the leathers. Maren chuckled.

“They’re not so bad. And you’ll stay warm in them.”  _ And you’ll look cute.  _

Maren left, hoping she didn’t say the last part aloud. 

When she returned, Elsa had put on the clothes-

Sometimes, Maren desperately hated being  _ so _ right.


	37. (not) sick

Elsa found herself wrapped in a blanket by Maren's fire. It felt nice although she was _not_ cold. The brunette woman had also insisted that Elsa stayed the night again, despite Bruni no longer seeming intent on burning Elsa’s tent down.

Maren entered with a steaming cup. “Coffee?” she offered. “To keep warm.”

“Not cold,” Elsa protested. 

“You’re shivering,” Maren pointed out. “You’re sick.”

“Not sick,” Elsa protested again. “Very healthy.”

“Do I need to get Anna to force you to take care of yourself?”

That was a threat if there ever was one... “No! I’m fine!”

She wasn’t. Clearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me,  
> on a drabble-writing spree,  
> neglecting my life  
> *hysterical laughter*  
> hahajfdsggfhgjh


	38. (still not) sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have come to the realization of how many damn chapters this fic has jfc  
> and also how disappointed i am that there are no more anna & ryder fics  
> expect that to change because??? i love them and will single-handedly power this platonic ship if i must???

“Elsa…”

“No.” 

Maren rolled her eyes. “Elsa, I have tea and soup… you need to eat something if you want to get better.”

Elsa groggily sat up, her eyes red and rimmed. “Not sick,” she protested adamantly.

“Says the sleep-deprived, shivering, and very clearly sick person.” 

“Umfide.”

“That’s not a word,” Maren brushed a damp-with-sweat lock of hair out of Elsa’s face. “Look, I don’t care if you admit that you’re sick or not, just eat something. Please. For Anna, if not for me.” 

Elsa whispered a couple words before pressing the bowl of soup to her lips.

"For you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have also learned that  
> 1\. my mom  
> a) knows nothing about the revolutionary war  
> b) knows nothing about Hamilton  
> c) knows Jonathan Groff only as Kristoff  
> 2\. Elsa is  
> a) really dumb  
> b) best friends with sven  
> c) _definitely not_ sick  
> adsfghjkl


	39. tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been busy crying over show yourself, convincing myself Adora had an undercut in canon, watching the catradora kiss again and getting confused when she didn't, sobbing over the next right thing, and then dying in a hole somewhere while I'm screaming over the thirteen unfinished one-shots I have in my google drive

Maren finally managed to catch a break once Elsa finally went to sleep, all the while sticking her tongue out at Maren. 

She made her way to Yelena, who motioned for her to come over. “How is she?” she asked, pouring two cups of tea and handing one to Maren. 

“Remind me why I care about her so much,” Maren groaned. 

“Just  _ care _ about her?” Yelena scoffed. “Darling, you’re in love." 

Maren's jaw fell open. 

"I don’t know why though." Yelena took a long sip of tea before continuing. “Romance is boring. Why have love when you could have tea?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of people HC her as a lesbian but like, to me, Yelena is aroace.
> 
> And I stand by that. 
> 
> Also, really. Why have love when you could have tea? I'm claiming tea for us aros. Now leave me to have my tea and cakes. Cake and tea. Teacakes. Help.


	40. disappointed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i've been busy doing elsamaren week, and i told myself that i would take a break after it ended.  
> and, of course, right back to diving too far into the elsamaren i go.

Maren, still quite dumbfounded, made her way back to thei- _her_ tent because she had to check on Elsa. At least, that’s what she told herself she had to do. Not because she already missed Elsa, even her sleeping presence-

Maybe Yelena _was_ right. Maren could hear her nagging voice in the back of her mind, _'D_ _arling, I’m always right. It comes with years of training observance to become observant perfection-’_

Elsa was inside _Maren’s tent_ still, but now sitting up. The sick glossiness in her eyes had dissipated. 

Maren wasn’t sure why that made her feel so disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way, the google doc i have for this is called: tea party pretzel puppies  
> and i really don't know why


	41. leave

Elsa had managed to shake the worst of the cold, all that was left was a slight cough. A minor inconvenience, really; and Elsa decided it would be best to get out of Maren’s hair.

And her  _ tent. _

Elsa couldn’t fathom why Maren was being so nice to her.

“I think I’ll go now,” she said and winced at the pain in her side as she stood.

“I should check that out,” Maren said. Elsa’s throat went dry.

“No I think it’s alright, just a bruise…”

“Just a bruise?” Maren chuckled. “Still, I should treat it so it doesn't worsen.”


	42. flinch

Elsa peeled away the leather from her skin and pretended to not notice the ugly black and blue bruise spanning half of her left side. “It’s fine.”

Maren rolled her eyes. “Clearly,” she muttered and moved around Elsa. “Move the gákti a little to the right.”

Elsa sighed and obliged. 

“Tell me if it hurts.” Maren looked seriously up at Elsa as she started to bandage it. 

Maren worked gently, so it didn’t hurt particularly badly, just enough to make Elsa wince - not nearly bad enough to make her jump away. 

And still, Elsa found herself flinching from Maren’s touch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i spoil myself with these  
> but they're killing me


	43. stay

“You could always stay with me.” Maren’s eyes widened.  _ “Here,  _ I mean. Like, ’you could always stay here, with me is just a thing that, you know, happens if you stay here-” she exhaled sharply. “You don’t have to go back to your tent, I don’t mind, is what I'm trying to say.”

Elsa chuckled, her gaze shifting to a side-eye at Bruni, who had entered. “It’s okay.”

Maren sighed.

“You’ve been so nice to me so far, but I do believe you would enjoy some alone time. And in respects to  _ that _ …” _ that entirely, nothing else... _ “I should go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've drafted the final ten chapters now jus to bridge them hahaha  
> spoiler alert?? ~~it ends on the word engaged~~


	44. alone

Elsa’s tent felt too big. 

It was full, sure, of her belongings - her bed, her desk, some books, and icy trinkets - but even still, she still felt like there was something missing.

And she didn’t know what it was. 

She had a small ice statue of her and Maren recreating their lunch under Elsa’s favorite tree - Elsa staring into the distance and Maren gazing up at her. Elsa smiled sadly at the ice and moved to sit down on her bed. 

Elsa felt too alone.

She was about to curl up into a ball when the ground started to rumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh come on! She's literally moping! About feeling lonely! Because she's missing Maren! _AND YET SHE STILL HAD THE AUDACITY TO RUN AWAY FROM MAREN!_ " 
> 
> \- Queen Anna of Arendelle, while smirking evilly and terrorizing the castle staff and her poor fiancé. "All good reasons," she said when asked why she was smirking like _that_


	45. stone

“Could you leave me alone for once?” Elsa grumbled. The ground beneath her feet started to roll, pushing her out of her tent. “Maybe even let me put on my shoes before you harass me!?” 

A few stones flew through the air and bounced off her forehead with a crack. _That’ll leave another bruise. Hooray for me._ She winced deeply.

She crossed her arms and tried to hold her ground. “It would be nice to relax!”

The ground started to roll with more force and she stumbled over her own feet, falling forward. “What have I ever done to you!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the giants are mean <3


	46. go

Elsa was desperately trying to keep ahead of the ground that was probably trying to swallow her whole. At least the giants were only destroying _Elsa’s_ tent...

It just _had_ to be _just_ Elsa. Again. If the spirits were ganging up on her, she didn’t like it. And it seemed they were.

“Ow!” 

More stones showered down over her head. “Why do you want me to leave my tent so badly?” she hissed. “I was hap-”

Elsa sighed and rubbed her head. She _had_ felt a little lonely. 

“You know what? Fine! I’ll go where you want to take me!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that last line reminds of a song lyric but i can't remember what


	47. GIANTS

Elsa’s side still ached from the  _ Nokk,  _ even her  _ leg _ still hurt from when  _ Bruni  _ decided to light her on fire - which was so very fun!  _ Not! -  _ and now her forehead stung too, from the giants. 

Now she found herself half sniffling and fighting back tears and half chuckling and fighting back laughter. Back in front of Maren’s tent, again. 

At least she wouldn’t be alone...? 

“Well, you’re back again,” Maren said, sounding happier than Elsa expected. They  _ had _ seen _ a lot _ of each other recently. “Are you okay?”

Elsa shook her head gently. “They destroyed my tent,” she mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkhgfdsd
> 
> you know???
> 
> also now would be a good time to mention that i will be MIA on here and elsewhere for this week starting tomorrow (sunday) and possibly the week after  
> next week i'm going on what could be considered a vacation. just going to the country with my best friend and I want want to be able to dedicate my time to her since i haven't actually been able to see her in person since march  
> so very excited whoop whoop  
> and the week after that has a sinister energy that makes me feel like there is something but i don't know what it is  
> i'll be back, got a hell of a storm coming for you guys hehe
> 
> *smirks*


	48. destroyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am "back" from "vacation" so yay  
> on our "vacation" we sang show yourself until our throats went raw, then the next right thing until they went raw x2, then lost in the woods until they went raw x3. and then, once that was done with, we made a bunch of jokes on how elsa just needs to come out already that included a car and a container of food. kinda long story.  
> but the first thing my friend did when we got here was get inside the closet so she could burst out singing love is an open door... :/ (i mean is it really though?? seems claustrophobic and boring,,,,,,)  
> she also said i reminded her of peridot. Peridot. a canonically aroace character. and then when i asked why, she said it's because i'm short...  
> i am also fully romcomified. against my will. it was not very fun  
> (sorry about the 116 messages by the way! i had a lot of Thoughts and needed to Say them)  
> i have a lot more stories about this past week that may or may not include slime, candle wax, velcro, barbies, shampoo, scissors, monopoly, coffee, and twine made of plastic.

“Oh. Wow,” Maren’s eyes went wide. “That is very destroyed,” she spluttered, lost for words. “At least it’s only your tent...?”

Elsa glared at her. 

“I meant I don’t mind you staying with me...” Maren’s eyes widened more and she coughed. “I _meant_ , at least it’s only one tent that we have to rebuild.”

“Yeah, but it just had to be _mine,”_ Elsa grumbled. “Remember how hard I worked on it?”

“Oh sure,” Maren teased. “Look, unless you want to climb through _that_ for your belongings, let’s head home.” 

“Home?” Elsa arched a brow.

“My tent, whatever.” Maren’s cheeks flushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually speaking of romcoms what even constitutes a romcom  
> this isn't stuff i know okay.  
> i just wanna know if this fic counts as a romcom  
> if it does I'm GOING TO SCREAM IN DESPAIR AND PUNCH SOMETHING


	49. nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while,,sorry  
> i was, once again, annoyed with the idea of romance  
> anyway now i'm back and
> 
> heh

“Your hands are cold,” Maren mumbled. “I mean, not that I expected anything else, it’s just…” she clamped down on her tongue, hard.  _ Kind of really nice,  _ she kept herself from saying.  _ “Cool.”  _

“Ice magic,” Elsa muttered. Her tone felt distant. 

“Yeah. Obviously,” Maren nodded. “So… have you eaten in a while? You must not have, it’s been quite crazy for you recently, hasn’t it? You should get some food -  _ what?”  _

Elsa was staring at her, eyes wide, lip trembling, her hands clasped white-knuckle tight in front of her chest. “Why are you being so nice to me?” she sniffled. 


	50. blink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elsa has low self-esteem and it hurts

Elsa watched as Maren blinked, slowly.

And then again, even slower. 

Her stomach twisted at the shock spreading across Maren’s face. _“Excuse me!?”_ she hissed, her voice filled with concern.

Elsa wiped at her eyes. “I’m just some idiot who can’t take care of herself, I’ve put all of my problems on you this entire time, and I just _don’t know why you’re helping me!”_ she spluttered, choking on a sob. 

Maren’s eyes widened. _“What?”_ she breathed. Elsa took a sharp inhale.

“I just don’t know why you would want to have anything to do with me,” she mumbled, sheepishly. 


	51. think

“Why I would want anything to do with you,” Maren repeated, in disbelief. Blindly, she fumbled for the entryway to her tent and pulled it open. 

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut tight and nodded. When she opened them, a new cot was set up and made neatly, with warm fur blankets scattering the top. “See, you’ve done all these nice things for me,” she gestured to the bed, blinking back tears. “And all I’ve done for you is get hurt and force you to take care of-”

“Stop,” Maren cut her off with a low growl. “That’s what you think?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(


	52. truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some Things needed to be said

Elsa sat on the bed, clenching one of the furs in her fist. Maren was pacing the length of the tent, taking deep breaths and spluttering words every few seconds. 

“I can’t believe you sometimes, Elsa,” she groaned. “You really think that _you’ve_ forced me to take care of you?” 

“Well it’s the truth, isn’t it?” Elsa sobbed. 

_“NO!”_ Maren screamed in her face. “It’s _not_ the truth!! I’m helping you because I want to, because you _mean_ something to me… because you’re my- you’re my _friend,_ Elsa,” she pleaded. “And that’s what _friends_ do. That, Elsa, _that's_ the truth.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not (exactly) the truth, maren you liar, you're not "friends" ~~not for long at least~~
> 
> also sporadic updates cause i got myself way in over my head with life heh <3


	53. exhilarated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only update i could get myself to get out right now  
> i'm in a not-so-good place right now, it's That Time Of The Month and my dysphoria spiked worse than usual, which makes my anxiety spike as well  
> and tylenol doesn't help with feeling like I've been punched in the gut from emotional pain and i can't get away from that because everything is Very Triggering  
> well, my usual triggers are even more triggering right now, and they're things that are Very Hard to distance myself from
> 
> idk probably could use some positivity

“Hey,” Maren gently spoke. Her wrist had long since gone numb from rubbing Elsa’s back. “It’s getting late. You should sleep, at the very least, but also… maybe eat something? You might feel better.” 

Elsa sniffled and coughed. “Okay,” she mumbled. 

Maren nodded once. “I’ll be right back.”

When she returned, carefully holding two bowls of stew that she’d gotten from Yelena, Elsa had pulled her knees into her chest. Elsa’s hand brushed over Maren’s as she took one. 

“Just a few bites, at least,” Maren breathed, eyes wide; exhilarated. 

With a nod, Elsa brought the spoon to her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway maren is 110% in love with elsa  
> 


	54. awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote it while half asleep, and i haven't actually slept in soooo long  
> I've been up late writing a new thing  
> well  
> sort of writing, mostly planning and complaining and punning and doing "research" 
> 
> ~~("how to color cake batter in a good way" "what food coloring mixture makes purple" "oreo frosting recipe" "cake cake cake cake cake cake cake cake" "ace cake ace cake ace cake" "dammit brain what more do you want from me?????" -- from my search history)~~  
>  take a wild guess at what i'm writing

“Maren?” Elsa’s voice was rough, raspy. “Are you awake?”

Groggily, Maren pushed herself to a seated position. “Yeah,” she mumbled, half-yawning. When her eyes focused, they rested on Elsa, who was sitting with her knees pulled to her chest. “Are you okay?”

Elsa’s blue eyes widened slightly before narrowing as she averted her gaze. Her throat bobbed as she stuttered an answer. “I-I-I… I just-” she swallowed and grabbed a blanket, tightly. 

“Elsa?”

Elsa let out a long exhale and closed her eyes. “I just…” her shoulders relaxed as she cracked open her eyes again. “Could I have a hug?”


	55. hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'shanah tovah! have some of my sweet kugel and my mother's random "screw it, let's add orange juice, if it sucks, blame it on Al" rosh hashanah chicken.  
> I was told the chicken was good. I don't eat meat so I wouldn't know. But i probably ate enough kugel to last me through Yom Kippur. Not that I, personally, will fast. Especially not this year as it's my and like half of my family's birthday(s?). 
> 
> No fasting but a lot of cake hopefully

When Maren neared Elsa, she opened her arms up. Elsa looked up at her briefly, eyes wide, before leaning into Maren’s outreach. 

Elsa’s lip wobbled and her breaths were shallow, and for a second, Maren wondered if she was going to cry again.

But Elsa didn’t. She rested her head against Maren’s chest. 

Maren wrung her hands before wrapping them around Elsa. “Is this alright?” she asked quietly.

Elsa hummed a sound of appreciation. “Thank you,” she whispered, her voice raspy.

“Of course,” Maren’s voice cracked. She rested her chin on the top of Elsa’s head. “It’s what friends do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, i know that there's a lot happening right now. and i know that it's scary and how easy it is to lose yourself in that fear of what comes next. i'm probably not very helpful but if anyone needs to talk i'm on discord as holographicbubbles#3875 and tumblr as ibleedrainbowblood  
> i'm not a therapist nor do i claim to be but i will do my best to do what i can so feel free to shoot me a DM!


	56. promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyy they're cute  
> this week may have an update spree?? i have stuff that needs polishing but will maybe be up tomorrow/day after. 
> 
> i also got myself into something else that i need to work on because it has deadlines. why i did that? sasfhgkhjdlaceweek

Maren knelt down to be level with Elsa and pulled her closer, until their bodies were flush. Elsa responded silently by nuzzling her nose into the crook of Maren’s neck. 

“Just tell me when you want me to go.” Maren cut through the comfortable lull they’d fallen into. 

Elsa shook her head. “Stay,” she whispered, so quiet Maren wasn’t sure if she’d even spoken. “Please.” 

Maren smiled to herself. “I promise.”

Elsa didn’t respond but leaned deeper into Maren’s arms, her eyelashes fluttering against Maren’s jaw. Still careful to not hurt her, Maren tightened her grip and held Elsa there.


	57. sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should have more tomorrow/next day.  
>  ~~lesson #1 of me: never believe a thing i say especially if its about things i "will" do~~

When Elsa’s head finally fell limp against Maren’s and her quiet snores started to echo through the tent, Maren decided it was time for them to go to sleep. 

If Maren wasn’t so tired… She could have stayed. She  _ would  _ have stayed. 

Shuffling the blankets off to the side, she hooked her arm under Elsa’s legs and pulled them back onto the cot. Then she carefully lowered the top half of Elsa’s down before covering her up with the blankets. 

A hum mounted in Maren’s throat and she let it rumble through her lips.  _ “Sleep my darling safe and sound…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (why... has this been going since june... it does not deserve three almost four months of my life)


	58. again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tzom kal to anyone fasting! 
> 
> there will. be more later. i'm just exhausted now because _some people_ have been keeping me up all night. you know who you are.

Maren woke in a daze to a surprised shriek. 

_“Gale!”_ someone… nearby? _Someone_ yelled. And Maren knew that voice… so well… She shot out of her bed.

“This again, really?” Elsa screeched, tripping over her own feet as the wind spirit pushed her backward. “UGH!” she groaned, exasperated. “You know, I was beginning to think you-” 

Elsa started to fall, her sentence cut short with a yelp. Maren reached out on instinct and caught her, and Elsa landed with an audible _oof._

Elsa looked sheepishly up at Maren. “You see, I was just going out to- b-but I guess that-”


	59. repetition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I SAY NEVER TO BELIEVE A THING I SAY  
> but there ACTUALLY WILL be more later today. when i'm not swamped by dealing with birthday things. like misgendering asadjkhd
> 
> but hey there's cake.

Elsa hadn’t stopped talking for a half hour. 

Or, at least, Maren assumed she was talking. She may have just been repeating herself on end. 

“I thought they were done with throwing me around b-but I guess not. I can’t go back outside, Gale won’t let me, I don’t thi- I don’t think you can either… they really want us to be together, I think-”

Elsa’s eyes widened and her breath cut short. “I- I meant that,” she laughed nervously and rubbed her wrist. “Not _together-_ together _._ Just- just li- _"_

Maren let go of a long sigh. 

“Elsa. Slow down.” 


	60. feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooty has permanent residence in my brain now

Elsa had been staring at the floor, her breaths drawn shallow, since Maren had interrupted her anxious ramble. 

“Elsa,” Maren said gently. “It’s-” she drew in a sharp breath. “Look.” 

Elsa slowly pulled her gaze up to meet Maren’s. Her cheeks were flush. 

Maren’s own cheeks tingled, and she was sure they were just as red. “I-” she began, and pursed her lips. “I like you… a lot. And I-” she closed her eyes.

_ Are you actually doing this? _

“I think you know that.”

_ Okay, you’re actually doing this.  _

“And… I think…. maybe…” Maren continued. “You feel the same way…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i KNOW I KNOW  
> three months. _three months._  
>  three months, 28 days, 6000 words. and finally we're here.


	61. perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go elsaaa

“I-” Elsa stammered. Her throat and lips had gone dry. “You-”

_ You can do this.  _

“I like you a lot too,” she said. Her voice was faint, almost a raspy whisper. If not for the way Maren’s head shot up and her cheeks flushed darker red, she would have thought she hadn’t actually spoken.

But she had spoken.

She’d said it.

_ She’d said it.  _

And Maren had heard her.

_ Oh spirits.  _ Maren had _ heard her.  _

“I-” Elsa’s hands shook. 

But then Maren had taken her hands and clasped her warm ones around them, and for a second, everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to me


	62. flutter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record i didn't intend to disappear for a month and I don't plan to do so again. So. Sorry about that. 
> 
> I was consumed by existential dread and Hooty Halloween/Hootyween/whatever we ended up titling that. Disneydork and i worked wayyyy too hard on it but it was lots of fun!! You should totally read it because we're awesome.

Maren’s heart fluttered to her chest when she put their hands together. It wasn’t a new feeling, but it held a different weight this time.

“I-” she started. “I-” 

Elsa’s eyes briefly darted from where they were focused on their intertwined hands up to Maren’s face.

Maren chuckled nervously, awkward but unwilling to let go. “I don’t know what to do now… I didn’t really plan for anything after that…” she admitted sheepishly. “Or… for _that_ at all…” her breath caught. 

Elsa shrugged and met Maren’s gaze with her cheeks flushed red. “I don’t know what to do now, either.” 


	63. figure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> june-me stole the title now-me needed for this chapter, which i think was very rude of them (can anyone tell how lazy i'm getting with the titles. they don't relate to anything at all and i think i'm very cool for doing that)

If neither Elsa nor Maren spoke, the only sound that they could hear were their own breaths and the chitter of birds. 

After a while of waiting and staring at each other's palms, though, it was awkward if neither of them spoke. 

“I’ve never done this before,” Maren finally chuckled. “I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

“I’ve never done this before, either,” Elsa said with a small shrug. “But we’ll figure it out together, right?” 

Maren lifted their still-loosely-intertwined hands and let Elsa’s fingers slip through her own. “Together,” she breathed in affirmation, and smiled. 

And Elsa smiled too. 


	64. sing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll all be okay.

“It’s still early,” Maren noted. She looked up from the fire she was stoking, over which she was going to boil water for tea. “You could catch up on sleep if you wanted. While I’m doing this. 

She trailed off and rubbed the back of her neck. 

“Would you sing to me again?” 

Maren’s eyes widened and her head shot up. “You _heard_ that!?” 

Elsa shrugged and nodded.

“You weren’t _supposed_ to hear that!” Maren squeaked in embarrassment. 

“I’ve heard you sing before,” Elsa chuckled. Maren’s face grew a darker red.

“But not—” she coughed. “Singing _to you!!_ Like _that!!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're anxious (and who isn't?): [this is nice](https://www.nytimes.com/interactive/2020/10/30/style/election-stress-relief.html)


	65. talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been really hard for the past couple months so I haven't been around to writing. That being said, I've hit a point now where i already have most of the rest of these drafted out so there shouldn't be too many more really long breaks. I do have some large(-ish?) gaps to fill, but they're parts that are more in my comfort area.

“Sooo,” Maren drawled as she handed Elsa a steaming cup of tea. “We really should… uh…” She tapped her knee with her hand. “Talk…” 

Elsa looked away and bit her lip. “I- yeah. We should.” 

The cot creaked as Maren sat down next to Elsa. "What do you want?" she asked after a long sip of her tea. 

Elsa choked on the cool breath she’d been blowing across her tea. _“What?”_

Maren smiled at her. “What do you want from us?”

“I- I don’t kn-know what I _want_.”

“Okay.” Maren shrugged. “If it’s easier, then what do you _not_ want?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, happy thanksgiving if you're celebrating it, wear a mask and stay safe, and please don't forget how this holiday really started and what we're really celebrating.


	66. breathe

Elsa’s jaw quivered as she barely held Maren’s gaze. The cup of tea had cooled in her hands already, and now it was icy to the touch. “I don’t want t-to hurt you,” she admitted. Her breath caught in her throat. “B-but I hurt the people I care about, I alw-always do. And may- maybe this is a bad- a bad idea. And maybe I should- I should- I should go.” 

Maren’s hand was stiff on Elsa’s shoulder before she could make a move to stand. “Hey,” Maren began warmly. “Take a breath. Trust me. You’re not gonna hurt me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i Do in fact have to drag on the drama. we're getting there. i Think. It's all up to my aro-ness now ~~(and my aro-ness says "ew r*mance")~~


	67. control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi i'm bubbles and i'm still annoyed with my june self for putting chapter titles on these.
> 
> Also hehe i'm so sorry that it's been 6 months of drabbles

Maren chuckled and reached to loosely hold Elsa’s hand. “Look at yourself. You’re covered in bruises and yet you’re worried for me being hurt.”

Elsa glared at her halfheartedly. 

Maren shook her head and gently stroked Elsa’s thumb. “It’s sweet.”

“I’m glad you find my pain sweet.”

Maren swatted her shoulder. “Shut up. You _know_ that’s not what I meant. I just meant that…. Uh…” She quickly rushed out a jumble of words. “ _ Have  _ you gotten the spirits under control yet?” 

Elsa vaguely gestured at the purple marks over her face. “Yes,  _ clearly,” _ she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 


	68. mist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chag Chanukkah sameach!!!!! I'm making sufganiyot and latkes on Saturday, which I'm very excited for!!

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Maren said. Her hands shook wildly and she sounded like she might start crying. 

“What do you mean?” Elsa asked, tentatively. 

Maren took a shaky breath. “I can’t believe that you’re here, th-that you're here with m-me, and that the mist is lifted and that we’re free from it and that you _stayed,”_ her voice cracked. “With _me.”_

Maren shook her head, tangling her fingers through the mess of her hair, which she hadn’t yet pulled into a braid. “I _don’t know._ I don’t know. I don’t know.” 

“Maren, I- What-? What don't you know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also i just noticed that this has 200 kudos and like!!! wow!!!!! that's a big number!!!! thank you guys!!!


	69. know

Maren took a breath, her knuckles white around a fistful of hair. 

“I’m sorry,” she breathed. “I’m sorry. It’s just… Gro-growing up, I never thought that we would- we would ever be free from the mist, but then you came, and you did it, and not only that, but you sta- you stayed here. And now you’re here with me, and this is m-more than I’d ever thought I’d ever have and I-I don’t know how I feel, or what I feel, but I-I know that-”

Shyly, she reached for Elsa’s hand. “I would kiss you, if you’d let me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to see my aroace brain struggle with letting me write ehjgahjshfgjfasffgjk
> 
> ALSO this doesn't mean it's the end. I mean, yes, we're nearing there, and it'll end eventually, but there is More To Come before then.


	70. sincere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there have been Things going on, like depression, and also [chootykkah.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994851) definitely go read that and [hootyween](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036616) if you want to lose the last bits of your sanity!!!

Elsa’s hands shook and the feelings that pulsed through her chest were raw, unfamiliar, and overwhelming. She closed her eyes, her body swaying on her feet. Her chest shuddered as she took in a deep breath. 

She clenched her hands into tense fists, relaxed them, exhaled slowly, and surprised herself - and Maren - when the word that tumbled off her lips was…

“Yes.” 

Her eyes snapped open. Frost dwindled at her fingertips. She bit down on her lower lip. 

It wasn’t that she hadn’t meant it. 

It was that she  _ had.  _

She brought her gaze up to meet Maren’s. “I would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hate Titles!!!!! Don't write a 70+ chapter fic!!!!! If you choose to title each chapter!!!!!! Choose your sanity instead!!!


	71. enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahjdsjhdkhja

Elsa looked up, the world spiraling in. Maren was _so close_ to her. 

Elsa closed her eyes and leaned in closer. The space between them squeezed tighter. Maren’s breath tickled Elsa’s chin, but it wasn’t unpleasant. 

Maren chuckled nervously. “Why me?”she asked, her voice quivering. 

Elsa took one of Maren’s hands in her own, and stroked it with her thumb. “Why not you?” 

“You deserve it all,” Maren whispered. She squeezed Elsa’s hand back. “I can’t gi-”

“You can,” Elsa started to say. 

And then her lips were on Maren’s and she knew, for sure, that…This was _enough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Aro™


	72. anna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as i may or may not have said, i have no clue if i did or not, i'm trying to be a bit more regular updating from now on! so i have the next 5 after this already written, and i'll be posting those about once a week or as i remember to while I work to fill the gaps between those and the next bunch of ones i have written. 
> 
> However i accidentally got myself into writing two things i didnt mean or expect to be writing (for aro-spec week!!!) so we'll see how that plan actually plays out asjahjkghkj

“Elsaaaaaa! I’m sorry I haven’t been up here in awhile-” Anna bounced off the wagon she’d arrived in. “It’s been busy, you know, queenly- _Woah,”_ she stopped short. “What did you do!?” 

Elsa looked up, eyes wide. _“What?”_ she gasped.

“You’re all bruised!” Anna exclaimed. “Is there an _inch_ of clear skin on you?” 

“Oh,” Elsa shrugged, looking relieved. “It’s just some bruises and a burn…” 

“ _Just_ some bruises and a burn?!?” Anna’s eyes bulged in their sockets. 

Elsa shrugged, too tired to deal with it all. “The spirits all hate me, I guess…” she mumbled.

 _“WHAT HAPPENED???”_ Anna screamed.


	73. gale + bruni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i completely forgot about these!!!! i got so caught up in nothing, and it was very distracting. Living in my brain is very distracting. Theres too much going on

Elsa sighed. “Gale threw me at Maren and then they wouldn’t let us be apart.”

Anna’s mouth was formed into a probably-permanent ‘o’, and she fought back a chuckle.

“And then _finally_ they did let us part and I went back to my tent. Then, of course, Bruni nearly set my tent on fire, which forced me out of my tent. I had nowhere to go, so I headed back to Maren’s. And then, on my way there, he set _me_ on fire...” she lifted her leg up. 

Anna grimaced. “Ouch.”

Elsa nodded limply in agreement. “That was _not_ fun.”


	74. nokk, pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chag Purim sameach!!!!!!!!! i made hamantaschen y'all, look at them im so proud 
> 
> wait you know what. im curious. How many of yall are actually jewish. or am I only talking to myself and one other person when i wish y'all blessings

“And then some stuff happened and I was probably intruding on Maren so I tried to leave to go to Arendelle...” she rubbed her eyes. “But the Nokk decided he didn't want me to go.”

Anna couldn’t help but chuckle. “What did he do?”

Elsa grumbled. “He dragged me through the water and then he threw me at Maren again-”

Anna’s grin grew even wider.

“-And I crashed through a bunch of trees.” Elsa showed Anna the purple peeking through the bandages spanning her side.

Anna's grin turned into a cringe. _“Oh...”_ she winced. “That looks like it was… _un-fun.”_


End file.
